


Five Times Betty Ross Wanted To Punch Her Father And The Time She Actually Did

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Betty Ross, Face Punching, Gen, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: She doesn't punch her father when he almost destroys a university in his hunt. It's a close thing, but she doesn't.She has better things to do than receive another telling-off from an over-protective father. Help Bruce escape, for one.





	Five Times Betty Ross Wanted To Punch Her Father And The Time She Actually Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMightyPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMightyPen/gifts).



> This is written for L/theMightyPen as a Christmas present! I hope you like it L!

**i.**  
The first time Betty Ross decides she would quite like to punch her father she is roughly ten years old and it's because he won't buy her a book. It's a very good book. It's a complete  _Gray's Anatomy_ and as she's known since she was  _four_ that she wanted to go into medicine, that he is refusing seems incredibly  _unfair_.

She is quite aware that this is a very childish notion but she is tired, and frustrated, and angry and it is  _her birthday_ and her father is being horrible.

She doesn't punch him.

Just.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
The second time she wants to punch her father is when she has just woken from a coma and learned that, not only did her father throw Bruce out of the room when he tried to come and visit,  _but was actively hunting him down._

She is too weak to lift an arm and punch him, so she scolds him, loudly and clearly, instead.

"You encouraged him! You told him to do it! But because we got hurt you're chasing him?  _He turned into a monster because of your experiment and you think he isn't hurt!"_

She doesn't punch her father, but only because she can't.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
She doesn't punch her father when he almost destroys a university in his hunt. It's a close thing, but she doesn't.

She has better things to do than receive another telling-off from an over-protective father. Help Bruce escape, for one.

 

* * *

**iv.**  
She very, _very_ nearly punches her father when he comes before her, smug as a button, to tell her he's being raised to the position of  _Secretary of State._

Her father in such a position... the President's ear, able to give more power to those he pleases. He won't be in the field anymore, and that is half a blessing, but  _this?_ Such power at his fingertips?

Betty does not trust him one iota, to truly only have the country's best interests at heart.

All he has in his heart is his own interests, and his own guilt, and his own misplaced ideas of what is right.

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
She  _wants_ to punch her father when she learns of the Accords, learns of this piece of  _dreck_ that will be used to force anyone with slightly different capabilities to either help enforce laws they may have ethical issues with or  _never use their abilities under any circumstances._

She wants to be sick, she wants to yell, she wants to punch her father until his bloody triple bypass  _bursts._

She can't, but only because she is seeing him by way of a TV screen, and not in person.

 

* * *

**vi.**  
Betty _does_ punch her father when Bruce and Thor come crashing back to earth, barely in time to help the Avengers and the Ex-Vengers, and all the Dora-Milaje of Wakanda, and so many more help defend the world from threats beyond knowing.

"No!" she yells at him as he reels. "If you try to arrest him, or keep me from him, I will punch you so hard I will knock out your teeth!"

Her father looks at her as though he does not recognise her, and Betty stands tall.

Her father has always been a monster, after all. She's no longer surprised she inherited some small sliver of it.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
